Jazz
by OptimusGirl379
Summary: Nikki is a friend of Sam's. When she first met Jazz way back when...she couldn't stand him. Now, he's her best friend after her friendship with Sam dissolved into nothing. But with the discovery of female Autobots still alive back on Cybertron after all these years, will Jazz want to go back to his girlfriend from the past...or will he stay with Nikki here on Earth?
1. Seeking Solace

5. Seeking Solace

**Okay so, I've been going back and watching the original G1 Transformers series as I have never seen it before. And as I'm watching it, I'm finding I like other characters as well. My new favorite character is Jazz!**

**I got this idea after watching the episode "****The Search for Alpha Trion," in season 2. And as I was watching, I was thinking how cool, female Autobots! By far my favorite episode yet. I also got the idea from for this fanfic from this 100 word list challenge thing that I have. At this rate and with as much as I've been writing recently, I'll probably finish the list, lol. **

**So of course my mind started to wander. I guess it'll kind of be like my "Optimus," fanfic because I just have this obsession with making these characters have a human form. But anyway, not totally sure if Jazz ever had a girlfriend in any of the Transformers series, so I just made one up for this fanfic and her name is Starlight.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOX**

It was just one of those days, one of those days where Nikki just wanted to be with someone. But, as usual…there was no one around. It was days like today where she missed being around the Autobots. It seemed like ever since her friendship with Sam seemed to just dissolve into nothing, Nikki really hasn't see the Autobots much anymore…and she missed it. But the one she missed the most was Jazz.

Normally Nikki didn't like anybody with the personality like Jazz had, but…there was just something about him. He was just so care free and so fun to be around. He livened up anywhere he was at and for some reason, she just got a long really well with Jazz. She didn't know why… but she just did.

And it was like days like today where she missed him. She missed his crazy personality and she just couldn't help but to sit there and think about him. She couldn't help but to think as she just sat alone on a park bench that over looked a pond at a near by park.

And as she was sitting there, she couldn't believe that she heard the sound of his radio coming from behind her. A smile spread across her face that stretched from ear to ear and she didn't bother to turn around to see who it was because she knew it was Jazz. However, she couldn't help but to think how in the world he even found her…but…that didn't matter as much as just the fact that he was even there mattered the most.

"Nikki?" She heard him softly ask from behind as he transformed into his human form.

"JAZZ!" Was all Nikki happily replied as she practically knocked him over as she embraced him.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Nikki questioned as she finally looked up at him.

"I didn't know you were here. Guess I found you by accident. I was just driving around when I spotted you just sitting here, thought I'd pull in. Glad I did…I miss you." Jazz explained as he brought her closer to him.

"You have no idea, I miss you too! Seems like I don't get to base very much anymore. I miss you Jazz…" Nikki replied as she buried her face deep into his chest.

"Eh, you know…I remember when we first met, you couldn't stand me." Jazz couldn't help to point out, considering how they were now.

"I know, I couldn't. I remember standing there with Sam, back when we were friends…and you were all like, 'What's crakin' little bitches?' when Optimus was introducing you guys to us. But…look at us now…opposites attract I guess…I miss you terribly Jazz." Nikki said as she could feel the slightest touch of his finger under her chin as he raised her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. But then as he continued to look at her, something that she just said still buzzed around in his head. What did she mean when she was friends with Sam? Jazz couldn't help but to ask himself as he continued to look at her.

"What do you mean when you _were_ friends with Sam? I thought you _are_ still friends with him? The last time you stopped by the base you were with him. What happened?" Jazz couldn't help but to ask as Nikki sarcastically let out a laugh as she broke out of his arms.

"I _was still_ friends with him…up until last night." She started to explain.

"What, what happened!?" Jazz asked as he was concerned.

"You wanna go for a drive and talk?" He couldn't help but to ask as it seemed to him that Nikki looked like she just wanted someone to talk to.

Without saying a word, Nikki just quietly shook her head yes as Jazz transformed into vehicle mode.

XXX

She had the radio on for a while as they drove down the road, but eventually she turned it off as she couldn't take the noise anymore. And knowing that Jazz was in control, she decided to get comfortable in the drivers seat as she just felt like being alone with him.

"Comfortable?" Jazz couldn't help but to ask as he could feel her sitting there.

"Yeah, I always feel comfortable around you." She couldn't help but to say as a smile spread across her face.

"Okay Nikki seriously, what happened?" Jazz finally questioned as the awkward silence was beginning to get to him. He heard a frustrated sigh escape from her lips before she actually started talking.

"I don't know Jazz. I took my friend Jackie to the cruise night last night. She doesn't come with me every time, she only comes with me when she has some time off. So, we went to K-O Burger last night and Sam was there with Bumblebee. Okay, first of all I haven't talked to him in like weeks. He doesn't text me anymore, he doesn't even IM me on Splashface. In fact, I don't even know what we are anymore. But anyway, Jackie got a phone call from her parents so she was talking to them and I just started talking to someone else. I saw Sam looking at the cars where I was at, but he was just sort of hanging behind me as I was talking. He didn't say anything, he just hung around for about 5 minutes then walked around. I was like ooooookay, whatever. Didn't think much about it until I logged on to Splashface after I got home. I was on it for a while before he actually IM'd me. We small talked for a while then I figured out why he was hanging around me like that. He wanted to know who my friend was that was with me. I was like…really? I don't talk to you for weeks and that's the only reason why you IM me? I just ended it last night…I can't take him anymore!..." Nikki started to explain.

Even though she knew she kind of went on with her explanation, she didn't care. She just wanted some one to talk to and she knew Jazz would listen.

"That's why I haven't been to base much. Haven't felt like being around Sam. However I terribly miss going, I miss you a lot Jazz!" Nikki couldn't help but to add.

"I miss you too Nikki. I'm sorry about you and Sam. The last time you were at base you were with him. It didn't seem like anything was wrong between you two. However, I'm glad I stopped when I spotted you sitting there by the pond. I'm glad I can be the one you can talk to. Just know that you can come to me for anything, just remember that. But, even though you aren't friends with Sam anymore, I do hope you will eventually swing by base every now and then? I don't want to stop seeing you because you aren't friends with Sam anymore." Jazz told her as he was sincere about everything he just said to her.

And Nikki knew that, she could hear the sincerity in his voice, which meant the world to her. She always felt some sort of a special connection with Jazz once they actually became friends after they first met. But now, she knew she could go to him for anything. In fact, she sort of felt like he was her best friend…even if he was from a different planet. But to Nikki, there was more to Jazz that met the eye and he felt the same way about her. She couldn't help but to think as she began to speak again.

"It won't. I'll just go when Sam isn't there…"

"Well, that's almost like…every day." Jazz couldn't help but to add.

"I know. I'll figure something out. I don't want to stop going, you have no idea how much I miss hanging around you guys…especially you. Jazz, you have no idea how happy I am that you stopped and picked me up. I desperately just wanted some one to hang out with. I…"

"You don't need to explain anything. I saw everything by the look on your face when I pulled up to you…"

"Was it that obvious?" Nikki couldn't help but to ask.

"Uh huh." Jazz softly answered as a smile spread across Nikki's face for some reason that she couldn't quite figure out why. Maybe she just figured that it felt nice knowing that there was someone in the universe that actually cared that much about her to stop what they were doing to be with her. Sure her family was like that, but there was just sometimes she didn't want to talk to her mom. Sometimes she just wished she had a boyfriend to run away to. But, maybe with Jazz…she knew she had someone to run away to. She couldn't help but to think as she brought her foot up on the seat while she wrapped her hands around her ankle as she got even more comfortable. And while they continued to drive, Nikki just comfortably sat there with the radio on because for once in what seemed like forever, she just felt relaxed. Through out all this time, with everything going on her life, she was seeking solace. But now, sitting there with Jazz in control, with the radio on and knowing that she could go to Jazz for anything, anything at all…Nikki knew she finally found what she had been seeking. He was there in front of her all this time, she just needed something to open her eyes to what she had been seeking.

However, in her girlish ways…even though she had what she had been seeking…she just wished there was more between her and Jazz than met the eye.

**PS: Okay, I know I mentioned K-O Burger, which is a burger place used in Transformers: Prime. I just called the restaurant that because I didn't know what else to call it…Also, I have no idea what to even call this right now so its just going to be called Jazz…until I can think of a better title :-/**


	2. Hold My Hand

35. Hold My Hand

**Okay so, I've been going back and watching the original G1 Transformers series as I have never seen it before. And as I'm watching it, I'm finding I like other characters as well. My new favorite character is Jazz!**

**I got this idea after watching the episode "****The Search for Alpha Trion," in season 2. And as I was watching, I was thinking how cool, female Autobots! By far my favorite episode yet. I also got the idea from for this fanfic from this 100 word list challenge thing that I have. At this rate and with as much as I've been writing recently, I'll probably finish the list, lol. **

**So of course my mind started to wander. I guess it'll kind of be like my "Optimus," fanfic because I just have this obsession with making these characters have a human form. But anyway, not totally sure if Jazz ever had a girlfriend in any of the Transformers series, so I just made one up for this fanfic and her name is Starlight.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOX**

They had been driving for what seemed like forever. In fact, Nikki didn't even remember falling asleep. She figured she was just that comfortable to fall asleep. She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. However, she couldn't believe it was almost 6:00 when she looked at the clock. And then, she remembered that she hadn't eaten since lunch time, no thanks to her stomach growling.

"Jazz, how long have we been driving!?" Nikki couldn't help but to ask as she became fully awake.

"I don't know. I lost track of time. I was just enjoying driving around with you. But, we're back home now." He answered.

"Good, I'm starving! Mind if we stop somewhere so I can get something to eat?" She asked.

"Of course I don't mind. K-O Burger's not that far away." Jazz mentioned.

"That's fine." She told him as it seemed like K-O Burger was just around the corner as Jazz pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh, yeah…that feels good to stand!" Nikki happily replied as she stepped out and proceeded to stretch a little. And to her, she could feel Jazz watching every move she made, which she couldn't help but to smile.

"I won't be long." She told him as she started to walk away.

"Take your time." He told her as he watched over her as she made her way inside. And she could feel him watch over her, just as she felt him watch over her as she stretched which made her feel completely protected. There was just something about knowing that someone could protect her like that. There was just something about knowing that she had the protection of an Autobot, which no one else had. That made her feel completely safe, she couldn't help but to think as she walked up to the counter to order.

Even though as she ordered, there was a guy at the other end of the counter completely checking her out as he waited for his order. Nikki completely had her thoughts wrapped around Jazz to not even pay any attention to the guy at the other end of the counter. But if she ever caught sight of that guy with the way he stared at her, he'd have no idea that she even had Autobot protection. However, he didn't know that as unfortunately they ended up walking out together.

"Thank you." She said to him as he held the door open for her.

"Is that your car over there?" He asked while he pointed over towards Jazz as he caught Nikki off guard.

"Yeah, it is." She said.

"Its nice…"

"Thanks." Nikki replied as she started to get an uneasy feeling as she stood there talking to this guy.

"Would you mind showing it to me? It's a really nice car." He pointed out.

From behind, Nikki could feel Jazz watching over her. She definitely didn't like how he kept on talking to her. And she wished he would transform to get her away from this guy. Maybe if she acted a little frighten, she thought she would get Jazz's attention. But, there was no need for her to do that considering Jazz was already aware of what was going on.

"Look, I really have to go…"

"Is there a problem here?" Jazz questioned after he secretively transformed into his human form and walked up behind Nikki as he proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"HER BOYFRIEND. Now, I'll ask this again…is there a problem here?" Jazz repeated in more of a threatening tone.

The guy went to say something before Jazz stepped in. In fact, Jazz didn't have to say anything more as the guy proceeded to just walk away as Nikki finally felt like she could breath again.

"Come on, let's go home." Jazz replied as he went to go transform before Nikki stopped him.

"You think we can walk the rest of the way? It's not that far…I just kind of feel like walking with you." Nikki replied as Jazz just looked over at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Of course we can walk…whatever you want to do." Jazz told her as for some reason Nikki caught herself grabbing onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why she did that, she just apparently did. Although it didn't seem like it bothered Jazz any as he let her hang on his arm. In fact, he caught himself a few times looking down at her as they continued to walk. But Nikki couldn't go the rest of the way without saying anything to Jazz.

"Thank you Jazz for coming to my rescue back there. I feel so protected when I'm with you." She just couldn't help but to tell him as she couldn't help but to squeeze his arm just a little tighter.

"As you should." Was all Jazz said as he couldn't help but to bring a smile to his face while he looked over at Nikki.

"Jazz, I know when you told that guy that you were my boyfriend…"

"Eh, say no more. I know where you're going with this and I've actually been wanting to talk about this for a long time…"

"There's a park bench up ahead, we can sit there if you want." Jazz added as they approached a park on the way back to Nikki's house on their walk home.

"Nikki…" Jazz began and as he turned to face her he saw terror, anxiety and depression written all over her face as he began to speak again.

"I've gotta be totally honest with you, I have had a thing for you ever since we met. I know you never liked me in the beginning but…recently…I have just been drawn to you…I don't know what it is…"

"I don't know what it is either Jazz. I-I-I've been feeling the same way too. Especially tonight, w-w-w-when you told that guy you were my b-b-boyfriend…I-I-I-I almost wished that was real." Nikki couldn't help but to confess as she looked into his blue eyes while she tried to fight back her own tears.

"It could be real…i-i-if you want it to be." Jazz told her as he found himself moving in closer to her, as Nikki found herself moving in closer to Jazz at the same time.

It was like they were reading each other's minds. They both moved in closer to one another, inch by inch as for some reason they abruptly stopped when their lips were only centimeters apart. And they stopped for almost the same reason, they were both scared…even Jazz was. But Nikki, was probably the most scared. She was 27 years old without ever having _a first kiss_. All these years went by without even the slightest experience of a first kiss. Sometimes, she just wished she could just get it over with…and now, she couldn't believe it was about to happen…even if it wasn't with someone from Planet Earth. She didn't care because to Nikki, Jazz was as human as any other male on this planet. When he was in his human form, there was absolutely no difference between him and the rest of the male population on this planet. In fact, maybe he was even more human then they were. Nikki couldn't help but to think to herself as she could feel the palm of her hands start to get clammy.

And, the same thing was happening with Jazz. He hasn't kissed anyone for eons. He hasn't kissed anyone since Starlight, his once girlfriend back on Cybertron. But, its been eons, its been so long that the thought of her actually being alive back on Cybertron was, well…he didn't want to think about it. In fact, it has been so long that it seemed like she hadn't crossed his mind until now, now that he was about to kiss Nikki. A girl that he was madly in love with here on Earth, his home planet now. Even though Starlight was his girlfriend from the past, Nikki was here and now…she was the one…he could absolutely feel it. Which he could feel the feeling inside he had for Nikki almost draw him back to her.

And as he could feel her hot breath against the skin of his lips, Jazz couldn't help but to quickly glance up at the stars in the sky.

'Please forgive me.' He thought to himself in regards to Starlight for now being with someone else.

And, it had seemed like within seconds their lips parted and they now stared deeply into each other's eyes. Nikki could feel her heart flutter as a tender smile spread across her face. Knowing that this was right, knowing that this was who Jazz belonged to now, he smiled down at Nikki as well, as his blue eyes sparkled in the dark of the night.

After years of dreaming about this moment, Nikki just laid there in Jazz's arms as she rested her head on his chest. Her arms were wrapped around him as she just wanted to be with him. In fact, she flinched a little as Jazz couldn't help but to tenderly rack his fingers through her soft, gorgeous light brown hair because she was just loving every second she laid their in his arms.

"I wish we could stay like this forever! You have no idea how I feel right now just sitting here with you. I-I-I-I, I feel like I don't have to look anymore. I-I-I-, I know you're technically from this planet Jazz…but…I-I-I-I, I don't know what it is…I-I-I-I, I feel like you're the one Jazz!" Nikki couldn't help but to say as she nervously stuttered through out the entire sentence. But, she didn't care…she just had to tell Jazz how she felt.

"You don't have to explain things to me what I don't already know. You are just amazing Nikki. Even though you were asleep for a better part of the day today…I just loved driving around with you. In fact, I'll just simply say it…I love being around you…"

"Really?..."

"More than you'll ever know. I've wanted to say this for years Nikki…I'm in love you." Jazz told her as Nikki brought a smile to her face as he has never seen her smile like that ever, even for the entire time that he's known her.

She just actually smiled for once.

"Jazz…" Was all she breathed as she rested her head back on his chest.

"Hold my hand…that's all I want is for you to hold my hand." Was all Nikki whispered.

Doing as he was asked, he reached down to Nikki's hand that freely draped across his knees and laced his fingers within hers. She felt his strong, muscular fingers gripped onto hers and she almost couldn't help but to squeeze his hand even tighter. For once in her life that heavy, empty feeling that she has always felt in her hands was now gone as Jazz held her hand. Damn did she just want to stay there forever! She couldn't help but to think as she just laid there in his arms while she ran her thumb over the skin of Jazz's fingers just not wanting to leave that spot.

"Nikki, we really should be getting home. It is rather late." Jazz said as a heavy sigh escaped through Nikki's lips.

"I know, I was just enjoying this moment for as long as I possibly could." She disappointingly said as she finally stood up from Jazz's lap.

He went to transform into his vehicle mode before Nikki stopped him.

"NO! I want to walk the rest of the way with you!" Nikki told him as she held onto his arm to stop him from transforming. A slight giggle escaped through Jazz's lips as he looked back at Nikki who still had a grip on his arm.

"Alright, we'll walk the rest of the way." He told her as they started to walk again.

And as Jazz agreed to walk the rest of the way, it was as if Nikki felt like a giddy school girl inside as she mentally couldn't help but to do a happy dance. She mentally happy danced because she couldn't believe that she ACTUALLY HAD A BOYFRIEND, even if he wasn't technically from Planet Earth. She just didn't care. She just couldn't wait to go online and change her status on Splashface from single to in a relationship. In fact, she was so giddy that she almost felt like shouting it out. But, it was just then when Jazz took a hold of her hand did she really feel like shouting it out.

"But only if you hold _my_ hand." Was all Jazz said as they continued to walk to Nikki's house.


	3. Abandoned

38. Abandoned

**Okay so, I've been going back and watching the original G1 Transformers series as I have never seen it before. And as I'm watching it, I'm finding I like other characters as well. My new favorite character is Jazz!**

**I got this idea after watching the episode "The Search for Alpha Trion," in season 2. And as I was watching, I was thinking how cool, female Autobots! By far my favorite episode yet. I also got the idea from for this fanfic from this 100 word list challenge thing that I have. At this rate and with as much as I've been writing recently, I'll probably finish the list, lol.**

**So of course my mind started to wander. I guess it'll kind of be like my "Optimus," fanfic because I just have this obsession with making these characters have a human form. But anyway, not totally sure if Jazz ever had a girlfriend in any of the Transformers series, so I just made one up for this fanfic and her name is Starlight.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOX**

And as Jazz and Nikki finally made it home to Nikki's house, she almost hated the fact that they were home. She had such a great time with Jazz through out the entire day that she wished the day didn't have to end. Nikki couldn't help but to think as she just stood there in his arms with her head rested on his chest. And as he ran his fingers through her soft, light brown hair, a long disappointing sigh just so happened to escape through her lips.

"Whoa, that was a long sigh." Jazz couldn't help but to say as he slipped his index finger under her chin so that he could look into her beautiful green eyes.

"I just, I just don't want this day to end. It has just been so perfect!" Nikki confessed while she sadly looked into his warm, loving crystal blue eyes.

"I know, it has been a great day. But, just know that I will be right out here." He told her as he couldn't help but to brush his lips against hers.

And as he pulled away from her, he couldn't help but to let the palm of his hand slide down the skin of her arm as they parted ways. Disappointed that they had to be separated, Nikki looked back at Jazz as she had her hand rested on the door knob to the front door. He looked at her too in almost the same way as he started to walk towards the driveway. While he stood there as he was about to transform, Nikki couldn't help it. She just couldn't help but to run over to him to stop him as she almost knocked him over as she tried to stop him from transforming. She just couldn't let him go for some reason. She just wanted to be with him.

"Please Jazz, don't transform. I don't want you to sit out here all night in vehicle mode. I want you to be upstairs with me. Now that we're together…I don't want to sped another night alone. I'm tired of being alone, Jazz…I just want to fall asleep with you lying right next to me!" Nikki cried out as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled deep into his chest as she just didn't want him to leave her.

"Alright, I'll come in with you. Honestly…I didn't want to stay out here either. I wanted to be with you because today was just awesome. And now, we have the entire night together as well." Jazz explained as he followed her inside.

"If it's okay…I'm going to take a shower. I just feel like I need one after being outside all day." Nikki replied as they walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"Go ahead, I'll be right here." Jazz told her as he literally jumped up and plopped himself comfortably on Nikki's bed.

And once she was behind the closed bathroom door, she just couldn't help but to ridiculously smile at herself. In fact, she opened the door ever so slightly just so that she could look at him. A sigh escaped through her lips as she just stood there behind the cracked door and stared at him. It was just, it was just that she couldn't believe that there was a guy in her room. Well, okay…he wasn't a true "human." But that didn't matter to Nikki. When he was in his human form, he was as human as he could be. In fact, to Nikki, he was more human than anyone else on this planet. To Nikki, there was just more to Jazz that met the eye and she guessed that was why she was so attracted to him. He was just Jazz and that was all there was to it. Nikki couldn't help but to think as she quietly closed the door to take her shower.

And once she got through taking her shower, she stood in front of the mirror and nervously looked at herself. Yes she wore the same thing that she practically wore every night to bed, but…then again…she never fell asleep with anyone either. She couldn't help but to think to herself as she looked at the black tube top and the pair of white shorts that she had on and couldn't help but to feel more nervous by the second. It was just that, this was the most "skin," that Jazz would ever see. She never liked to show skin, even if it was hot out. Maybe she would wear an occasional pair of shorts, but that would be it really. But for some reason, she was just nervous to show that much skin around Jazz. She thought about changing, but at the same time, she wanted to stay just the way she was. And the more she looked at herself in the mirror, the more she liked and felt comfortable …maybe she was starting to feel comfortable enough to walk out into her room…where Jazz waited for her.

And as she nervously placed the palm of her shaking hand on the doorknob, she opened the door and for some reason she couldn't help but to smile as soon as she caught sight of Jazz. And Jazz couldn't help but to smile either…she noticed. In which, in return caused her to smile as she got comfortable in his arms as he wrapped them around her.

"You look ridiculously cute!" Was all Jazz could say as he brushed his lips against the skin of her neck in which, he practically made Nikki melt into his arms. And she did, she just sat there as she melted away into his arms as he continued to kiss her.

However, as Nikki slowly reached up to kiss him…Jazz received an incoming call from Optimus.

"Jazz, where are you? I've been trying to contact you for a while." Was all Optimus said as a frustrated sigh escaped from both Jazz and Nikki's lips.

"I'm in human form. That's why you haven't been able to contact me. I'm with Nikki. Why, what's up?" Jazz questioned while he continued to hold Nikki in his arms as he talked to Optimus.

"We've received word that female Autobots still exists back on Cybertron…" Optimus begin to explain to Jazz.

"I'm sending a ground bridge for you to come back to base…"

"What!? Wait, woah, woah, woah…hold up a sec…who did you hear this from…Megatron!?" Jazz frantically questioned as he jumped up from the bed as he began to question the news that Optimus had just reported.

"Even if it is from Megatron, we've still got to go to Cybertron. If female Autobots are still alive…don't you want to be there?" Optimus question which, made Jazz stop dead in his tracks as he couldn't help but to longingly look over at Nikki.

Of course he wanted to be there. If there's a change that Starlight could be alive, of course he would want to be there. But then again…there was Nikki. The female from Earth who he has completely fallen for. He was torn, completely torn. In fact, he found it hard to find the right words to say to Nikki to explain to her what was going on. By the Allspark, how was he going to tell her what was going on? Jazz couldn't help but to think as he swallowed hard. And, as he stood there in front of Nikki…he felt the lump slide down his throat as he just stood there while Optimus began to speak again.

"I'm sending a ground bridge now." Optimus told him as one appeared right there in Nikki's bedroom.

Bewildered as to what was going on, Nikki looked over Jazz as she couldn't help but to be confused.

"Jazz, what's going on? Why did a ground bridge just appear in my room?" Nikki questioned as she walked over to Jazz.

"Jazz…are you coming?" Optimus questioned as he sounded a little irritated.

"I will…I mean, I am. In a few minutes Optimus, please. I'll call for a ground bridge when I'm ready for one…"

"Very well." Was all Optimus said.

"Jazz…" Nikki asked as she nervously looked up into his blue eyes wanting to know what was going on.

"Optimus got word that female Autobots might still be alive back on Cybertron…"

"Female…Autobots?" Nikki questioned as Jazz could hear the sound of her voice change into sadness.

"Yes, female Autobots…"

"Oh." Was all Nikki could bring herself to say as she broke away from Jazz's arms and made her way to her bed where she sat on the edge of it with her back turned towards Jazz. She didn't know why she didn't expect this. Maybe she just didn't want to. Maybe for once she actually had her hopes up that this could actually work, even if he wasn't from this planet. However, she knew she could have expected this. In fact…she almost hated herself for not expecting something like to happen. Nikki couldn't help but to think as she could feel a small tear escape from the corner of her eye as she was trying not to let Jazz see that.

"Nikki…" Jazz tried to say as he tried to approach her.

But he could tell she wanted nothing to do with him. And he couldn't begin to describe how he felt as he watched Nikki turned her back towards him.

"Just go Jazz. Obviously you're needed. Just go…" Was all Nikki could some how bring herself to say as she could feel the tightness in her throat as she tried to not break down and cry.

He knew she was crying, he could see it…even though she was trying to hide it. But, no matter what he tried to do he knew she wouldn't want anything to do with him right now. And it hurt. He didn't know what hurt worse…the possible idea of female Autobots being alive…or the fact that Nikki was hurt over the news with the possible thought of Jazz having a girlfriend back on Cybertron? In fact, he seemed like he was just as lost as Nikki at this point. He didn't know what to say or what not to say to Nikki…he just didn't. But…that didn't stop him from slowly approaching her.

"Nikki…" He softly said as he tenderly brushed away the hair that hung in her face.

"What?" She questioned through tear filled eyes.

"Look, I know you just heard what Optimus said…and…I know what's going through your mind. And…I…I…I did have a girlfriend back on Cybertron. But its been millions of years…even eons…the thought of her being alive is well…after all these years being here on Earth…I guess I kind of forgot about her. Not like "forgot about her," but…I guess I adapted to a new lifestyle…moved on or something. Damn this is hard!..." Jazz began as he hung his head and just looked at the floor as he searched for the right words to say. But he knew there were none. Anything he said he knew would not be right. But, he knew he had to at least try to explain things the best he could.

And just then, as neither of them wanted this to happen…a ground bridge re-appeared again.

"Guess Optimus isn't going to let me call for a bridge when I want one…" Jazz annoyingly replied as a frustrated sigh escaped through his lips.

Without saying anything more about the ground bridge and to Nikki, Jazz stood up as he just took Nikki's lips into his before he unwillingly left her. She watched him as he entered the ground bridge and as he transformed back into his true form. But after that, it just seemed like they stared at each other for the longest time before he made his way back to the Autobot base. And before he actually disappeared, he couldn't help but to reach his hand out towards Nikki, in which she placed the palm of her hand on his finger as she just didn't want to let him go. Ever so badly she wanted to say something, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything at all. And to Jazz, the look on her face was enough as he disappeared through the ground bridge.

And as Jazz disappeared through the ground bridge, Nikki found herself chasing after him. But, before she knew…she met up with the wall that stood right where Jazz had just been only seconds ago.

"Jazz…" Was all Nikki could bring herself to say as she slowly brought her hand up to her chest after where she just touched Jazz's.

Then finally, she hit her breaking point. She ripped herself away from where the ground bridge was only a few seconds ago and ran outside to the pond that was just right outside her back door. She practically flung herself towards the ground as she just began to cry. After hearing the news that female Autobots might be still alive back on Cybertron, after spending such an awesome day with Jazz and after FINALLY letting him be her boyfriend…letting Jazz go through that ground bridge was something Nikki never wanted to do. In fact, this was the last thing that she expected…even though she should have expected something like this to happen all along.

And now that Jazz wasn't there through the middle of all this, she had never felt so abandoned. Deep down she just wanted Jazz there, but with the thought of female Autobots being still alive…in reality…Nikki didn't know what to expect from here on out. The only thing she knew that without Jazz there right now…she just felt so abandoned…


	4. Precious Treasure

36. Precious Treasure

**Okay so, I've been going back and watching the original G1 Transformers series as I have never seen it before. And as I'm watching it, I'm finding I like other characters as well. My new favorite character is Jazz!**

**I got this idea after watching the episode "The Search for Alpha Trion," in season 2. And as I was watching, I was thinking how cool, female Autobots! By far my favorite episode yet. I also got the idea from for this fanfic from this 100 word list challenge thing that I have. At this rate and with as much as I've been writing recently, I'll probably finish the list, lol.**

**So of course my mind started to wander. I guess it'll kind of be like my "Optimus," fanfic because I just have this obsession with making these characters have a human form. But anyway, not totally sure if Jazz ever had a girlfriend in any of the Transformers series, so I just made one up for this fanfic and her name is Starlight.**

**I do not own any part of the Transformers franchise. Transformers belongs to it's sole producers, companies and franchises.**

**Sorry this chapter is kinda lengthy…thought I should get into little back stories here and there. **

**And also, just a fair warning for some kissing scenes…fluff alert :) **

**Enjoy!**

**XOXOX**

As Jazz walked through the ground bridge and into their base, Tracks couldn't help but to look over at him.

"Geez Jazz…you like you've been fighting the Decepticons by yourself!" Tracks couldn't help but to say to Jazz.

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel too." Was all Jazz said as he made his way past the others to make his way outside.

And as he ventured outside, he found a decent size boulder that looked like it could hold the weight if he sat down. And that's exactly what he did. He just didn't feel like being around the others. He just wanted to be by himself to try to collect his thoughts with no one around. And, even though it was dark, it was still nice to be outside. The air was crisp and the stars were visibly clear. Jazz couldn't help but to think to himself as he looked up at the night sky. However, as he sat out there by himself, he just couldn't stop thinking about Starlight and Nikki.

'By the Allspark, what am I going to do!?' He questioned to himself as he just kinda hung his head down as he was just confused.

And just then, even though he was enjoying being by himself, he heard the sound of someone walking towards him. He could only imagine that it was Optimus, and when he finally looked up to see who it was…he knew he was right. However, in a weird way…he was kind of glad it was Optimus.

"Jazz, are you coming? We're loading up." Optimus told him as he approached him. However, Jazz didn't answer him.

"Alright…what's wrong? You're never this quiet." Optimus replied as he had never seen Jazz like this before.

"Optimus…would you think I'm a bad Bot if I don't go to Cybertron?" Jazz softly questioned as he looked over his shoulder at Optimus.

"Of course I wouldn't. What's troubling you Jazz?" Optimus questioned.

"Everything! I mean, I'm torn between Cybertron and Earth. And…if the female Autobots are alive…how can we just pick up where we left off!? Its been eons! I don't know Optimus…I just feel like my ties are here now, here on Earth. With all do respect Optimus and with your permission…I would like to decline this mission to Cybertron…"

Optimus sighed heavily as he looked over at Jazz. However, he could see it in Jazz's eyes that he was dealing with a lot and didn't know which way to turn. As leader of the Autobots, he would want Jazz to go…but under the circumstances, he wanted what was best for his fellow team member.

"You can stay here if you wish Jazz. Just take care of yourself."

"Thank you Optimus…you have no idea how much I appreciate this…you have no idea." Jazz softly repeated.

Optimus just looked over at Jazz with a sincere look on his face as he placed a loving hand on Jazz's shoulder. After he let his hand drop down, Optimus began to walk back inside. However, he couldn't leave Jazz just yet without asking him one question.

"If Starlight is alive…what do you want me to say to her?" Optimus softly asked as he looked behind him at Jazz.

"I-I-I just don't know. I fully trust you with this Optimus…"

"Very well…I won't let you down." Optimus told him.

"I know you won't." Jazz told him as Optimus disappeared back inside and Jazz excitingly transformed into vehicle mode and took off back towards Nikki's house. In which, he couldn't wait to get back to. He just didn't have a good feeling as he past through the ground bridge as he left her behind.

XXX

And…it was evident as he pulled up to her house. It was like 2-3:00 in the morning and all the lights were on inside. He knew something was wrong as he transformed down into his human form. Not realizing that she was out back by the pond, Jazz ventured through the entire house…but he was unable to find her.

"Nikki!" He called out for her as he made his way out to the garage. But she wasn't there either.

However, he thought he had heard the sound of someone crying softly…and then…he heard someone yelling. He knew that it was Nikki. He thought to himself as he followed her voice.

"Why! Why do You always bring guys into my life that You know I'll fall for but know that it'll never work…WHY!? Why do I have to get tortured every day! Don't You think I've had enough!?" Jazz heard Nikki cry out loud as he caught sight of her lying on the cold, damp grass.

"Nikki!" Jazz screamed as he ran for her.

She heard his voice, but she couldn't believe it. She saw him running towards her, but she couldn't believe it. It was Jazz! She thought to herself as she saw him through tear filled eyes.

"J-J-J-J-a-Jazz? W-w-w-what are you doing here? I-I-I-I-thought you were going to Cybertron?" Nikki asked as she couldn't help but to stutter through her questions as she just couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of her.

"I was, but…I thought long and hard about everything when I arrived back at base. I declined this mission and Optimus was nice enough to let me stay…"

"But why? If your girlfriend is still alive…wouldn't you want to go to Cybertron?" Nikki couldn't help but to ask as Jazz let out a deep sigh.

"I suppose…" He started to say as he broke away from Nikki and started to slowly aimlessly walk around.

"But…its been eons…I don't see how we can just pick things up where we left off…I've been here on this planet for so long that I've just sort of adapted to human customs. I guess I just belong here now…and…I guess a part of me doesn't want to go back. I have a life here now, there's a new mission on this planet…and…there's you! I couldn't leave you, not after seeing you the way you were when I walked through that ground bridge. I couldn't live with myself if I did. My ties are here now, on this planet…and…with you." Jazz explained as Nikki couldn't have been happier and yet…she felt somewhat guilty at the same time. But right now, she felt happier, more than guilty.

"Jazz, I-I-I-I…you're just everything to me right now! You're my best friend…I know I can go to you for anything…and…the best part…I know you actually care. I know you'll be there…I-I-I-I-I-just don't want to look anymore Jazz! I'm tired of looking because I know it'll never be…but not with you. I know I couldn't stand you when I first met you…but now…you're everything to me. And…I don't even care that you're from another planet because when you are in your human form…you are more human to me than anyone else. You actually care Jazz! You actually WANT to be with me…I just, I was just beginning to think that there was just no one out there for me. Then…y-you just appeared and I started to fall for you…I-I-I-just…" Nikki couldn't help but to confess as she just collapsed into his chest as he brought his arms around her.

"Its just, you've been there…you've seen the pain I've been in since my dad passed away and through all the other pain. All of my friends from high school are married…except me…do you know what kind of feeling that's like! I mean, come on…you know my friends…that's the last thing I expected in high school…but no…now that's reality. And here I am…almost 30 years old without ever having a real boyfriend! Do you know how that feels!? And then…there's you, the most precious treasure of all to fall into my life…" Nikki just blurted out as tears slowly fell from the corner of her eyes as she looked up at him.

But, it was the truth. She didn't hold anything back as just blurted everything out. In fact, she almost felt like she needed to. With news of the female Autobots, Jazz having a girlfriend in the past and him leaving and returning suddenly like he had…she just almost couldn't help but to explode. But, the nice thing was, was that as she exploded, he just lovingly held her in his arms as he knew she didn't want to leave his comfort. He was everything she had ever hoped for and then some…some things she couldn't even wished for even if she wanted to. He was literally a treasure to her and that was just how she could put it. She couldn't help but to think to herself as a thought popped through her head as she finally looked up into his eyes.

And as he looked down into her beautiful green eyes, it had seemed as though they were on the same wavelength. Almost simultaneously they leaned in towards each other as their lips touched. And, even though she has kissed Jazz before…for some unknown reason…for the first time in her life…it felt like a real, true love kiss. Nothing else mattered, and…for the first ever…it felt as though her brain shut down…like she wasn't even thinking about anything. The only thing that mattered to her right now was Jazz, and he felt practically the same way. He couldn't help but to think to himself as he found himself slipping his hand down to the small of her back where he pressed her tighter against him. And letting him do so, she nestled closer to him as he pressed her against him as she could feel his lips on the skin of her neck. Still wanting to kiss him, she just let him kiss her as she just willingly let him kiss the skin of her neck. It was just…it was just that it just felt so good to finally be kissed, to finally be loved by someone…she couldn't help but to think to herself as she gripped onto him as she just laid her head down on his shoulder as it seemed like he was slowing down a bit. And after he let up from her neck, they finally looked at each other.

And it was evident that they both were in a lost for words. But, it was Nikki who decided to break the award silence.

"Jazz…for once in my life I feel like I'm in love. And…I just want to be with you…that's all I want…" Nikki started as she cut herself off as she swallowed hard. She could feel the lump slide down her throat as she stood there and nervously prepared herself for what she was about to ask of Jazz.

"Jazz…I'm tired of looking…I want…I want to become one of you so that we can just be together…you're just such a precious treasure to me Jazz that…" She started to say as she couldn't finish speaking as it was getting difficult for her to speak. However, she could tell that she took Jazz by surprise with what she just said.

"Nikki…I don't think you realize what you're asking." Jazz told her as he watched her look up at him.

"You don't think you're a precious treasure to me? You don't think I would give anything to make you into one of us!? Nikki, this decision is forever…its not like if you get tired of being a Bot you can just go back to being a human. I don't want you to decide on something just based on how you feel right now. Look, its been a long day…for both of us. Let's just go inside and relax…it looks like you could use some sleep…you look exhausted!" Jazz pointed out.

"I am Jazz, emotionally and physically…"

"Then, let's go inside…"

"Or, we could stay out here. Its almost sunrise anyway." She told him as she could see just a peak of sunlight at the horizon.

"Alright…" Was all Jazz said as he took her by the hand as they just seemed to walk over to a near by tree.

The sun was just about to come up. Maybe within about an hour or so the sun would be fully over the horizon. This…this was just perfect…just lying there in Jazz's arms was absolutely perfect. Nikki couldn't help but to think as she just couldn't help but to smile up at Jazz.

"Aren't you cold? You barely have anything on…" Jazz couldn't help but to say as it seemed to him that he had made Nikki blush.

"Maybe, yeah…I was just so wrapped up in everything that it didn't seem to bother me." She told him as he seemed to take off the sweatshirt that he had on.

Taking Nikki by surprise, he started to pull it over her head until she pulled it down the rest of the way herself.

"Don't you need this?" She couldn't help but to ask him, even though she proceeded to pull her arms into the sleeves and cuddle up with it in Jazz's arms.

"No…I just wear this stuff because it's what you human's do. And plus…I like the way some of it looks." Jazz explained with sort of an attitude in his voice and a smile on his face.

Nikki giggled as it just seemed like all Jazz was concerned about was looking good…even though he cared about much more than that. It was just Jazz's style and just recently…she's learned to love that about him. She couldn't help but to think as she sank deeper into his chest.

"That's what makes you, you Jazz…you've always gotta be in style." Nikki replied as Jazz let out a cocky giggle.

"You know me Nikki…I do it in style, or I don't do it all." Jazz replied as Nikki let out a sigh, but with that sigh he knew that she knew that was true.

"And that's what makes you, you Jazz!" She told him again as he couldn't help but to reach down and kiss her.

However, it wasn't that long afterwards Nikki had just drifted off to sleep as she was just so comfortable in his arms. In fact, he almost couldn't blame her. It had been such a long day for her, Jazz couldn't help but to think as he couldn't help but to bring her into his arms more comfortably.

And, while she was asleep…the sun had fully come up. And as the golden/pink sun light drenched over them…she just looked so beautiful as she slept there in his arms. The sun light brought out every highlight, every shade of Nikki's hair that Jazz couldn't help but to run his fingers through it. With her asleep in his arms and the sun rising over the horizon…Jazz was just perfectly content.

"So peaceful and majestic this planet can sometimes be…unlike the final days of Cybertron. There's days like today I don't even want to go back…especially now…now that there's her…" Jazz for some reason said out loud as he seemed to have tighten his grip on Nikki.

"Starlight…I'm sorry. It seems as though I have moved on, no thanks to the cruel fate of our planet and the fact that we've landed here…on Earth. It's been millions of years…I think I'm realizing that this is my home now…here…with her…and the rest of the humans as we protect them from the Decepticons…" He added as he couldn't help but to add softly under his breath.

A long sigh escaped through his lips as he repeated what he just said over again in his head. _This _was his home planet now, _this _is where he belonged…with her…his most precious treasure. Jazz couldn't help but to think to himself as he bent down to look at Nikki one more time before he rested his head against the tree. And with Nikki in his arms, before he knew it…he was out cold…

PS: Hope this makes sense. I got this idea after watching that one episode…although now I hope I know where am going with this…any ideas?


End file.
